


벚꽃머리 (tr. Cherry Blossoms Hair)

by kimchleejjigae



Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Romance, hair fetish..., i guess lol
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae
Summary: ’cause I love everything on you
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew





	벚꽃머리 (tr. Cherry Blossoms Hair)

**Author's Note:**

> 벚꽃머리 (tr. Cherry Blossoms Hair)
> 
> PG-15. fluff, romance. 3218 words.
> 
> mirror posting from my wordpress under withloveshinee name [January 25, 2017].

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6.15 pagi. Namja dengan pipi gembul itu sudah menyibukkan diri di dapur dengan alat masak dan bahan makanan. Tangannya sibuk meletakan roti ke mesin pemanggang roti, kemudian memasak telur, dan membuat dua gelas susu cokelat hangat. Apron biru muda dengan pattern awan memeluk tubuhnya yang semampai. Pajama hijau muda masih membungkus kulit mulusnya yang ia pakai untuk tidur semalam. Terlihat sangat kontras dengan rambut blonde dan kulit putih pucatnya. Ia juga terlihat semakin bercahaya karena sorotan lampu dapur tepat di atasnya. Rambut bagian depan ia ikat bagai tangkai apel agar tidak mengganggu kegiatan memasaknya. Mengekspos wajah cantik dan pipi yang pinchable dengan sempurna. Sesekali mulutnya menggumam lagu-lagu klasik tahun 90’an yang biasa disetel appa-nya saat ia masih kanak-kanak.

“ _Morning._ ” Seseorang memberi ucapan selamat pagi sambil melingkarkan lengan kekarnya ke pinggang namja yang masih menghadap kompor. Suaranya serak karena baru bangun tidur. Dia yang lebih tinggi dari namja yang satunya menempelkan dagunya ke pundak namja itu.

Sesekali mengecup dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Minho -namja jangkung itu- sangat menyukai aroma tubuh Onew -yang berada di rengkuhan tangan kekarnya-. Seperti madu. Manis dan menenangkan. Minho semakin mengencangkan pegangannya. Mencari kenyamanan dengan mengubur dalam-dalam wajah bangun tidurnya di pundak Onew.

“ _Morning._ ” Onew menjawab tanpa menghiraukan Minho yang masih memeluknya. Dia terlalu sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Hari ini hari senin, hari di mana mereka harus kembali bekerja setelah libur di hari sabtu dan minggu.

Hari ini, Minho akan kembali berkutat dengan worksheet, folder, dan tulisan yang banyak dan berhimpit di kantornya. Terasa rigid dan membosankan. Sedangkan Onew, ia kembali ke sekolah. Bukan sebagai murid tentunya. Di sana ia mengajar sebagai guru musik dan kesenian di sekolah dasar. Setiap hari ia bertemu dengan anak-anak yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Membuatnya terus tersenyum dan tertawa karena tingkah ulah anak-anak yang tak berdosa itu. Mungkin itu sebabnya kenapa wajah Onew tetap terlihat awet muda di usianya yang sudah hampir kepala tiga sekarang ini. _Ups._

“ _I love your scent, hyung._ ” Minho mengangkat kepalanya, membisikan kata-kata indah itu di telinga Onew dan mendaratkan kecupan sekilas. Tapi Onew tidak bergeming. Ia masih sibuk dengan kitchen stuffs-nya. “Kau mengabaikan ku.” Kata Minho dengan nada kecewa. Wajah tampannya ditekuk sebagai ekspresi pendukung namun tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya sedikit pun. Kemudian mengecupnya lagi, menyapu leher jenjang Onew hingga pundak dengan bibir apelnya yang lembab.

Onew terkekeh pelan. Meletakan telur yang telah matang dan roti panggang di atas piring. Tak lupa juga untuk mematikan kompor. And finished! Onew pun membalikan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya. Tangannya kini menggantung di pundak Minho, dengan tangan Minho yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya. _Damn height different_. Minho itu hanya lima sentimeter lebih tinggi dari Onew. Tapi, perbedaan tinggi badan itulah yang membuat semuanya terasa sempurna bagi mereka. “Kau harus minum segelas air setiap bangun tidur, agar tenggorokan mu tidak serak.” Kata Onew. Manik sabitnya fokus pada manik besar berwarna coklat gelap milik Minho. Segelap malam, namun ia bisa melihat refleksi dirinya di sana.

“Haruskah?”

“Yeah.. Tapi, aku tetap menyukai suara mu.” Onew memberi kecupan pada bibir Minho. Kecupan cepat yang mampu membuat Minho tersenyum kecil. Kemudian Onew mengubur wajahnya di pundak tegap Minho. Kepalanya bersandar sempurna di sana. Seakan tuhan memang sengaja menciptakan pundak itu untuknya. Minho bisa merasakan kalau ada semburat cantik berwarna merah jambu pada pipi namjanya.

“ _You always feel embarrassed when you make first move._ ” Minho membisikan kata-kata itu tepat di telinga Onew. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Minho. Sangat dekat padanya. Bersamaan dengan darah yang mendesir hebat di seluruh tubuhnya. Berkumpul di pipi gembulnya, memperjelas semburat merah jambu di sana. Minho selalu bisa membuatnya merinding.

“ _Shut up._ ” Kata Onew. Wajah merah jambunya masih bersembunyi di antara pundak tegap Minho.

“ _Why?_ “

“ _‘Cause I am._ “

Minho tersenyum kecil. Mengangkat wajah namjanya dengan jemari panjangnya agar ia dapat melihat wajah cantik kekasihnya yang memerah. “ _You’re beautiful._ ” Minho mengecup kening Onew. Beruntung Onew mengikat poni depannya. Ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas sentuhan lembab bibir Minho tepat di keningnya. “ _Stay embarrassed, because your rosen cheek is cute._ ” Minho mengecup pipi Onew. “ _I loved everything on you._ ” Kemudian mendaratkan daging lembut dan lembab itu pada milik Onew. Onew memejamkan matanya. Merasakan lumatan bibir Minho yang lembut dan tenang. Onew percaya bahwa Minho tidak akan menyakitinya. Ia selalu nyaman dengan perlakuan Minho. Dan ia menyukai itu.

Jemari Onew berada di antara rambut Minho. Onew sangat menyukai rambut kekasih kekarnya itu. Sangat halus dan sangat sempurna di antara jari-jari tangannya. Minho semakin menempelkan tubuh mereka berdua sampai tak ada jarak sedikit pun. Dada mereka membuncah dalam ciuman pagi yang hangat. Onew menarik perlahan kepala Minho, membawanya lebih dekat dan lebih dalam. Membuka mulutnya agar Minho dapat memperdalam ciuman mereka. Onew meleleh dalam sentuhan jemari Minho yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dalam pajamanya menjamahi seluruh punggungnya, kemudian mengelus-elus tengkuk namjanya. Memberi kenyamanan untuk namja berambut blonde direngkuhannya. Ciuman pagi yang hangat hingga menciptakan suara-suara yang menggelitik telinga.

Minho melepas ciuman mereka. Ciuman hangat dan lembut di pagi hari. Tulang hidung mereka menempel satu sama lain. Napas mereka menderu dan menyapu wajah satu sama lain. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Minho bisa melihat bibir Onew yang merekah dan memerah sempurna karena ciuman mereka. “Bibir mu sangat candu, _babe_. Manis seperti madu.”

“ _You too._ “

“ _I awe you, babe. I awe you so much._ ” Kata Minho, napasnya menyapu wajah Onew, membuat Onew merinding dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Minho.

Sambil memeluk tubuh yang notabenenya lebih kecil dari Minho itu ia menggoyangkan tubuh Onew pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, kemudian matanya menangkap roti panggang dan telur mata sapi yang beberapa menit lalu Onew buat untuk sarapan dan dua gelas susu cokelat di sisi lainnya. Minho tersenyum lembut, mengelus punggung Onew dengan tangan besarnya. “ _You worked hard, babe_. Ayo kita sarapan, sebelum makanannya dingin.” Kata Minho, mencium pucuk kepala Onew sebelum melepas pelukan hangat mereka.

“Maafkan aku karena hanya bisa masak ala kadarnya untuk sarapan.” Kini Onew dan Minho duduk berdampingan di meja makan. Roti panggang dan telur mata sapi mereka sudah habis, menyisakan susu di gelas masing-masing. “Seandainya aku bisa masak masakan yang lain selain telur dan roti panggang.” Onew terlihat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

“Telur goreng buatan mu itu terbaik, _babe_! Aku tidak pernah bosan memakannya.” Kata Minho, mengelus kepala Onew. Merasakan rambut blonde Onew yang sangat halus di antara jemarinya. Minho tidak mau membuat Onew selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri. Walaupun memang benar kalau Onew hanya bisa memasak telur dengan cara atau rasa yang berbeda. Tapi paling tidak, ia bisa memasak, bukan? Pernah suatu hari ia membuat telur kukus, telur dadar, telur gulung, dan yang terakhir Minho ingat kalau Onew pernah bereksperimen dengan membuat telur dadar brokoli. Terdengar aneh tapi rasanya sangat enak! Kadang Minho heran, kenapa Onew bisa memasak telur dengan rasa yang sempurna tetapi tidak dengan masakan lain. Tapi, ya, itulah namjanya.

Namja bermata besar itu mengalihkan pembicaraan, “Apakah aku pernah bilang kalau aku sangat menyukai rambut mu, _babe_? Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat rambut selembut dan sehalus ini.” Kata Minho, sambil melepas ikat rambut yang ada di kepala Onew. Merapihkan rambut Onew dengan jari-jari tangannya yang panjang.

“ _Genetically_?” Onew terkekeh kemudian menutup matanya. Merasakan setiap helaian rambutnya disapu dengan jari Minho. “Kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap kau menyentuh, menyisir, dan apapun yang kau lakukan pada rambut ku, Minho.” Jawabnya. Mata sabitnya masih terpejam.

“ _It’s because I love everything on you, babe._ ” Minho mengulang kata-katanya. Memang benar, setiap inci tubuh Onew sudah menjadi candu bagi Minho. Tak pernah sedetik pun ia berpikir untuk tidak memeluk tubuh Onew, bersandar di antara pundaknya, mengecupnya, melumat bibirnya yang terasa seperti ceri manis di musim semi. Minho sangat menyukai apapun yang ada pada Onew.

“Aku mempertahankan rambut blonde ini karena ku pikir, kau lebih menyukainya daripada saat rambut ku berwarna gelap. Iya, kan?” Mata Onew terbuka tepat menatap mata Minho. Dalam hati ia mengagumi betapa indahnya manik coklat gelap Minho, berkilau seperti mutiara.

“Uh..? Mungkin?” Minho tidak yakin dengan jawabannya. “Itu karena kau terlihat lebih cantik dengan warna seperti vanila ini, _babe_.” Tambahnya. Ia pikir, warna ini memang sempurna untuk namjanya.

“Tapi sekarang akarnya sudah menghitam tanda rambut ku mulai panjang, mungkin aku membutuhkan potongan rambut dan warna rambut baru. Bagaimana menurut mu?” Kata Onew sambil menunjukan barisan gigi kelincinya. Matanya tenggelam di antara pipinya yang chubby. Membuat Minho gemas melihatnya. By the way, Onew is older than Minho, remember?

“Mengganti warnanya? Jadi warna apa?” Minho agak kaget. Ia masih menyukai warna rambut yang seperti vanila itu. Agak tidak tega kalau warna rambut Onew berubah. Hmm, sepertinya rambut vanila namjanya itu adalah fetishnya.

“Belum tahu, aku akan memikirkannya nanti!” Jawab Onew, diiringi dengan kecupan super kilat di bibir Minho kemudian berlari ke kamar mereka. Meninggalkan Minho yang terkekeh di ruang makan.

**~~***~~**

Onew pulang mengajar lebih awal hari ini. Dan hari ini juga, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke salon untuk merapihkan rambutnya. Kaki jenjangnya menelusuri jalanan di antara pertokoan. Melihat sekelilingnya, mengingat-ingat di mana tempat yang ia kunjungin untuk mendapatkan rambut blonde-nya ini. Setelah beberapa menit mencari, ia menemukan salon tempat ia mendapatkan warna rambut yang saat ini melapisi warna dasar rambutnya. Ia membuka pintu kaca tersebut diiringi dengan bunyi bel, sebagai tanda kalau ada pelanggan yang datang.

“Annyeonghaseo! Wahh, ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?” Seseorang dengan mata seperti kucing, gaya yang sangat stylist dan kontemporer menyapa Onew dengan ramahnya.

Mata sipit Onew melihat sekeliling sebelum menjawab, “Hmm- aku mau memotong rambut ku. Tidak terlalu pendek tapi tetap terlihat rapih..?”

Mata kucingnya berbinar saat Onew menyelesaikan kalimatnya, “Oh! Baik, tuan! Silahkan, duduk di sini dan saya akan melakukan sesuai keinginan, tuan.” Katanya. Senyumannya belum luntur sejak pertama Onew masuk ke salon ini.

Onew pun duduk di kursi khas tempat potong rambut dengan cermin besar di depannya. Ia bisa melihat refleksi dirinya juga sebagian dari ruangan dengan dominasi warna monokrom itu hanya dengan melihat ke cermin tanpa perlu membalikkan tubuhnya.

Setelah tubuh Onew ditutupi dengan cape hairdresser, sang hair stylist mulai memotong bagian rambut Onew yang terlihat memanjang. Tangan dan jari sang hair stylist sangat cekatan dengan sisir dan gunting yang berjalan di antara rambut blonde Onew. Tak perlu waktu lama, rambut Onew pun terlihat lebih rapih sekarang.

“Selesai.” Kata sang hair stylist, sambil merapihkan beberapa spot rambut Onew dengan jari lentiknya.

“ _Thankyou._ “

“ _My pleasure, Sir._ “

Saat sang hair stylist ingin melepas cape hairdresser yang menutupi tubuh Onew, tangannya terhenti ketika Onew berkata, “Eum.. Sepertinya aku ingin mengubah warna rambut ku juga. Kau bisa lihat, akarnya sudah menghitam sekarang. Keheh.” Katanya, sambil menunjuk akar rambutnya yang sudah berubah menjadi warna hitam itu ke sang hair stylist.

“Oh! Boleh, tuan! Ngomong-ngomong, rambut tuan sangat terawat dan lembut.”

Sepertinya pipi Onew mulai memerah. Biasanya yang memberi pujian itu hanya Minho, karena Minho selalu menyentuh rambutnya. Tapi, kali ini orang lain yang mengatakan itu. Ia merasa agak sedikit malu. _That’s a compliment, why I feel embarassed. Ugh._ “O-oh? _Thankyou._ “

Sang hair stylist tersenyum, kemudian berkata, “Jadi, warna apa yang diinginkan, tuan?” Ia membawa buku dengan beberapa sampel warna rambut yang tersedia di salonnya ini.

“Belum tau.. Bisa kah kau menyarankan warna yang cocok untuk ku?”

Namja stylist ini berpikir sejenak. Mengetuk-ketukkan telunjuknya ke bibirnya. Melihat ke arah Onew dan buku chart warna bergantian. “ _I see_.. Hmm- kulit pucat tapi tidak terlalu pucat, bisa cocok untuk warna apa saja. Tapi, terlalu beresiko jika menggunakan warna yang terlalu terang, _it’s can turn you like a walking lamp. Too shiny._ “

“Warna yang terlalu mencolok juga bisa menarik perhatian orang. Membuat ku tidak nyaman.”

“Bagaimana dengan misty gray? Warna ini sedang jadi tren baru-baru ini.”

“Tidak. Warna itu terlihat seperti penyihir menurut ku.”

Sang hair stylist membalik lembar buku chart warnanya, “Bagaimana dengan light brown?”

“Kekasih ku lebih menyukai rambut ku dengan warna terang daripada gelap.”

Sang hair stylist menganggap itu sebagai penolakkan. Ia pun membalik lembaran buku chart warnanya lagi, “Merah?”

“Tidak akan.”

Membalik lagi, “Pale yellow?”

“Sama saja seperti blonde, kan?”

Membalik lagi, “Dark green?”

“Seperti warna tentara.”

Membalik lagi, “Dark purple?”

“Tidak.”

Membalik lagi, “Light blue?”

“Warna itu akan membuat ku menjadi Ice Prince.”

Membalik lagi, “Black?”

“Kan aku sudah bilang..”

Membalik lagi, tepat di lembar terakhir. “Bagaimana dengan dusty pink?” Kata sang hair stylist dengan nada putus asa. Ini adalah warna terakhir yang dia punya.

“ _N-what_?” Onew merasa asing dengan warna itu.

“Dusty pink.”

“Sepertinya aku belum pernah mendengar ada warna seperti itu. Apakah itu warna baru?”

“Tidak, tuan.”

“Bisa kah aku lihat contih warnanya?”

“Tentu saja, silahkan.” Sang hair stylist menunjukkan buku chart warnanya pada Onew.

“ _Wow, it is beautiful._ ” Dua obsidian sipit Onew terbuka lebar saat melihat contoh warna yang diberikan. Dusty pink, warna yang sangat cantik!

“ _Yes, is it._ ” Kata sang hair stylist. Tersenyum puas, tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya.

“Tapi, apakah kau yakin kalau warna ini akan cocok untuk ku?” Walaupun warna ini sangat cantik dan ia sangat menyukainya tapi ia tidak yakin.

“ _Of course, Sir_! Ini sangat cocok untuk mu. Dan aku pikir warna ini sangat pas dengan kepribadian mu. Penyayang, baik, hangat, dan lembut.” Kata sang hair stylist meyakinkan.

“Uh? _R-really_?”

“ _Yes, of course_! Apa yang mengganggu mu, tuan?”

Onew berpikir sejenak. Apakah warna dusty pink ini benar-benar cocok untuknya? Tapi warna ini sangat cantik, batinnya. Dan yang paling mendominasi otaknya saat ini adalah ‘will Minho like it?’, “ _Eum.. Okay, do it, please._ “

Sang hair stylist tersenyum puas, “ _My pleasure, Sir._ “

**~~***~~**

Onew sampai di apartemen tepat pukul 6.00 sore. Biasanya Minho belum pulang di jam ini. Ia melepas sepatunya dan berjalan menyusuri apartemen yang ia huni bersama kekasihnya. Meletakkan tas jinjingnya di sofa, kemudian menyalakan lampu ruang tv dan dapur, dan berhenti di depan kulkas untuk mengambil minuman dari sana.

Setelah Onew membersihkan diri, mengenakan loose shirt dan celana tidurnya, ia menunggu Minho di ruang tv sambil menilai gambar anak muridnya yang ia tugaskan hari ini. Kemudian mengorder pizza dan ayam goreng untuk makan malam.

Sekarang ia duduk di sofa dengan segelas teh hangat yang berdiri kokoh di atas meja dan buku di tangannya. Sejak pulang dari salon, kepalanya masih terus ditutupi topi rajut yang ia beli di sebrang salon tadi sore. Ia sengaja menutup kepalanya karena ingin memberi kejutan pada Minho dengan rambut barunya. Ia sangat menyukai rambut barunya ini. Sesuai dengan ekspektasi dan gambar. Ia sangat puas dengan hasilnya. Agar warnanya tahan lama, ia juga membeli color-protection shampoo dan conditioner. Kata sang hair stylist itu akan membantu menjaga warnanya kurang lebih 3-4 minggu. _Hope Minho will like it too._

Pintu apartemen terbuka. Siapa yang bisa masuk ke dalam apartemennya kalau ia tidak tau password pintu selain siempunya apartemen? Jadi, bisa dipastikan kalau yang datang itu adalah namja kekarnya, Minho. Onew tersenyum kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu depan untuk menyambut kekasihnya.

“ _I’m home._ ” Kata Minho, tangannya sibuk melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki yang seharian telah membungkus kakinya.

Onew memberikan senyum hangatnya pada Minho. Lelah yang Minho rasakan hilang seketika setelah melihat namja dubu ini di sampingnya. Membalas senyuman hangat Onew. “Hari ini sangat melelahkan.” Katanya.

“ _You worked hard._ ” Balas Onew diiringi dengan senyuman sambil mengelus lengan Minho. Ia membawa Minho duduk di sofa, memberikan teh hangat miliknya agar Minho merasa lebih baik. “Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat dan garam untuk mu mandi.”Kata Onew. Melepas jas kerja, kemudian ganti meraih dasi yang seharian mencekik leher namjanya.

“ _Yes, please_?” Pinta Minho.

“ _Okay, wait a minute._ “

Setelah mandi, Minho merasa badannya lebih ringan dan segar dari sebelumnya. Ia berjalan ke sofa dan meraih pinggang Onew ke pelukannya yang sedang asyik membaca buku. Bermanja-manja dengan menciumi leher jenjang Onew.

Onew terkekeh dengan aksi Minho. Ia sangat menyukai moment cuddling seperti saat ini. Ia sangat, sangat, sangaaattt beruntung memiliki Minho sebagai kekasihnya. Setelah Minho menghirup dan mendapatkan posisi nyamannya dengan Onew yang duduk di pangkuannya, Minho menyadari sesuatu. “Kenapa kau memakai topi rajut, _babe_? Musim dingin masih beberapa bulan lagi.” Tanya Minho.

“Ahh- _this_? Keheh.” Onew berbalik. Sekarang posisinya berada di antara lengan Minho menggantungkan tangannya di leher jenjang Minho untuk membantu menopang tubuhnya.

“ _Yes. Why_?”

“ _I do something to my hair._ “

“ _Wow.. May I see_?” Dua obsidian Minho terbelalak. Tangan besarnya mencoba meraih topi rajut berwarna merah marun yang menutupi sebagian kepala Onew. Tapi tangan Onew bergerak lebih cepat. Menahan tangan besar Minho agar tidak membuka topi rajutnya itu tanpa seizin darinya.

“ _No!_ “

“ _Why?_ ” Minho terlihat sedih. “Oh, _wait_.. Kau tidak mencukur habis rambut mu kan?” Tapi kaget seketika, membayangkan kalau namja dubunya ini memotong habis rambut yang selama ini menjadi treasure-nya.

Si pemilik rambut tak kalah kagetnya. Sampai-sampai ia bangun dari rengkuhan lengan kekar Minho dan duduk mandiri di sampingnya. “ _Of course, not_!”

Minho tersenyum lega. “Kalau begitu, biarkan aku melihatnya.”

“Pejamkan mata mu!” Onew memamerkan gigi kelinci dan pipi gembulnya. Menyembunyikan mata sipitnya. _So cute_. Minho sangat gemas dengan namja dubunya ini. Mengikuti perintah Onew, mata besar Minho mengatup. Menunggu kejutan apa yang ia dapatkan di balik topi rajut merah marun itu.

Onew meraih topi rajut yang menutupi rambutnya. Menyibakkan surai halus yang semula blonde itu. Jemarinya menyisir sekilas surai yang sekarang sudah berubah warna menjadi dusty pink, agar terlihat rapih dihadapan namjanya.

Setelah merasa lebih rapih, ia membuka suara, pelan, tapi Minho mampu menangkapnya. “ _open it._ ” Diiringi dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Minho membuka mata besarnya perlahan, berharap kalau Onew tidak melakukan hal ekstrem dengan rambutnya. Dua obsidian Minho terbuka sepenuhnya. Mengedip beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan kalau tidak ada yang salah dengan indera penglihatannya. Mulutnya membentuk huruf O. Begitu juga matanya yang makin membulat.

Tangan besar Minho meraih surai yang sekarang berubah menjadi warna pink? Ya, setidaknya itu yang bisa Minho tangkap. Karena ia tidak peduli dengan gradasi warna. Dua obsidian besarnya melihat dengan seksama rambut baru Onew. Mengelusnya. Masih tetap lembut dan entah warna ini sangat, sangat, sangat sempurna untuk Onew.

“ _You like it_?” tanya Onew. Matanya teduh melihat namjanya yang penuh kekaguman.

Masih memainkan rambut baru Onew dengan jari-jari panjang yang menari-nari di antara surai pink itu. Matanya terfokus di sana. “Aku sangat menyukainya, _babe._ “

“Aku pikir kau akan memarahi ku.” Onew mengalihkan pandangan ke kakinya. Seperti menciut ketika obsidian besar Minho menangkap bulan sabitnya.

“Memarahi mu? Sejak kapan aku berani memarahi mu, _babe_? _Gosh_ , ini adalah karya sempurna. Kau sangat sempurna dengan warna ini, babe.” Suara rendah Minho penuh kekhawatiran. Tidak mau namjanya untuk berpikiran negatif.

“Aku akan menggantinya menjadi blode lagi sekarang juga kalau kau tidak menyukainya.” Kata Onew sambil bergegas bangun dari sofa. Tapi, pergelangan tangannya ditahan tangan besar Minho. Menariknya hingga terduduk dipangkuan Minho.

Minho meraih dagu Onew dan mempersatukan bibir mereka. Melelehkan Onew di rengkuhannya. Onew terlalu khawatir dengan perasaan orang lain sampai lupa untuk menjaga perasaannya sendiri. Terlalu keras kepala memberikan yang terbaik untuk orang lain dan lupa untuk dirinya sendiri. Minho melepas ciuman mereka. Menatap namjanya lekat-lekat. Obsidian besarnya segelap malam. “ _You are the death of me, babe_.

Minho kembali menautkan bibir mereka. Menyesap manis bibir apel Onew. Membaringkan namjanya di sofa tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka. Onew semakin meleleh, meletakan tangannya di leher Minho untuk menjaga agar tidak jatuh. Walaupun dia yakin dia tidak akan jatuh karena tangan besar Minho sudah terpatri di pinggang dan pipinya. Minho menganggap posisi tangan Onew sebagai tanda untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Onew menciptakan suara-suara yang sempurna dalam ciuman mereka. Membuat Minho semakin bergelora menjelajahi mulut Onew. Sejenak melepas ciuman mereka untuk mengambil udara. Memenuhi paru-paru mereka, “ _I love you so much, you know.._ ” Minho bernapas di bibir Onew, menghantarkan listrik yang membuat tubuhnya merinding. Mereka kembali melebur dalam ciuman yang hangat dan panjang.

Tentu saja, Onew tidak akan menyesal dengan warna rambut barunya.


End file.
